Love Is Blindness
by JessCullen21516
Summary: Summary- Bella is blind and this takes place during Twilight but their are a few changes. One Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob have already phased. The Cullen's still go to Forks High School so that doesn't change, and Bella goes there as well.
1. Chapter 1

Love is blindness

Summary- Bella is blind and this takes place during Twilight but their are a few changes. One Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob have already phased. The Cullen's still go to Forks High School so that doesn't change, and Bella goes there as well. This is a Jacob and Bella fan fiction. Enjoy! This has nothing to do with my other story My Only Sunshine.

Bella's POV

"Bella you don't have to leave. I really don't mind staying at home with you." My mother pleaded with me and I felt her small hand cup my cheek. Though she wanted me to stay in Arizona with her, I knew better. Renee had missed Phil like crazy and I was tired of my disability of not being able to see, getting in the way of their relationship.

"Mom I want to go," I lied to her and reached my hands out. When I felt her shoulders underneath my palms, I pulled her in for a tight hug. Even though people assumed I was the one who always needed to be cared for, well it was the exact opposite in our relationship. If I hadn't reminded my mother to pay the bills, go grocery shopping, or do her laundry I'm afraid of were we might have ended up.

"If you ever want to come home, I'll come right back to Arizona and stay with you," Renee was going to travel with my step dad since he played minor league baseball.

"I'll be fine," I whispered into her ear and pulled away. I felt her hand cup mine as she wrapped my fingers against the cool metal of my cane. I looked in her general direction and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Bells it's been too long," my dad said as he wrapped his arm awkwardly around my shoulders. I nodded and started tapping the cane out in front of me to help guide me. I felt gazes on my face and heat flooded my face; I hated being the center of attention. Charlie helped me into what felt like the cruiser and began the drive heading to Forks.

After a very uncomfortable car ride the vibrations of the car stopped completely. I assumed we had reached Charlie's home, well my home now. It was going to be difficult for the next few days since I don't know where anything is in this house.

It hurts just to think of all the bruises I would receive from bumping into things and most likely breaking things on accident.

Jacob's POV

"Hey Dad," I greeted grumpily. I heard my Dad grunt in reply as he rolled himself into the kitchen. I followed behind so I could hunt through our tiny ass fridge, while he turned around and looked at me.

"You got patrol tonight, son?"

"Yep," I said popping the p as I pulled out a carton of milk and taking a sip from the bottle. He didn't respond for a few moments so I made myself a couple of sandwiches before I had to leave.

"Charlie's kid is back in town," Dad stated as he studied me carefully. I remember Bella she was only two years older than me and we use to hang out when we were younger during her visits. Yet it's seems like forever since I had last seen the girl.

"Cool, you plan on stopping by?" No wonder he had me fix up the old truck, I knew Charlie didn't need it. If I were Bella I'd rather get a ride in the cruiser than be chauffeured in that cruddy old truck, it barely hit 50 miles per hour on a good day. _Have fun driving it Charlie_, I thought.

"Yeah I would have gone today, but I wanted Bella to have time to adjust." That's right Bella is blind, I don't really notice it. Whenever we were together somehow it doesn't matter to me, we were just best friends.

"I'm gonna get going or Paul will have my ass if I'm late." I said as I put my dishes in the sink and yanked off my shirt. Billy nodded and went over to the table to read the newspaper that was laying open on it.

The rain picked up as did the wind, yet here I was standing only in shorts. I don't get cold anymore one of the few perks about being a werewolf. I jogged over to the edge of the forest and striped my shorts and tied them around my leg with a rope. I closed my eyes as I let the flames engulf me, letting them rip me apart from the inside.

'_Took you long enough,' _Paul grumbled sleepily. I felt the shimmer of him phasing back to human form and once again my thoughts were my own.

My claws scratched the earth as I ran at speeds people only dreamed of. This was my favorite thing about turning into a giant hairy wolf, the speed. My thoughts drifted to images of me falling asleep in every class. That's when something had occurred to me, that frightened and angered the hell out of me.

Bella was going to go to Forks High School. Where there just so happened to be five leeches going there as well, I snarled at the thought.

Bella's POV

My hands shook slightly at my sides, with fear, as I stepped outside of the warm main office. Ice cold raindrops assaulted my face and I heard the buzz of whispers all around me. My cane began to tap out the familiar pattern as I slowly made my way to my first class, English.

As I passed the threshold of the English room I felt all eyes land upon me, and unfortunately I arrived late since I couldn't find the class. To top it all off I interrupted our teacher as he was going over the reading list.

"Ah this must be our new student Isabella Sawn," he boomed out which startled me.

"Bella," I said and gave a small smile to where I thought he was standing. He didn't say anything so I assumed he nodded his head.

"Take any open seat, _Bella_." He emphasized my name as if I were stupid and didn't even know my own name. One problem with his order I can't see any open desks, darkness was the only thing that filled my vision.

"Here you can sit by me Bella," a boy's voice spoke up and I heard him get up. His hand touched my shoulder without my permission and guided me to what felt like the back of the classroom. The teacher continued on talking as if I hadn't interrupted, though I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, for the boy wouldn't shut up.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton," He said as he grabbed my hand and shook it. I quickly pulled my hand away not liking that he was just touching me without thinking about if I wanted to shake hands with him. That's one thing I dislike about being blind, people didn't let me make my own decisions they seem to think I can't.

Mike continued to babble for the rest of the hour and I did my best to ignore him. When the bell rang I shot up and stumbled almost falling but luckily I caught myself with the desk.

"So what's your next class?"

"Spanish," I answered briskly as I walked carefully out of the classroom with Mike on my tail.

"I'll walk you there it's close to where I'm heading." Mike stated happily as I fought back the reaction to roll my eyes.

Thank God my next two classes Spanish and Trigonometry were Mike free but I had to put up with a girl that I couldn't remember her name. She wasn't as bad because she did all the talking that I simply had to nod my head occasionally, I almost worried that she wasn't breathing.

"I can't believe the rumors are right. You are blind." She said in a shocked tone that was also quite rude.

"How long have you been blind? Did it happen in some horrific accident?" She questioned eagerly.

"No I was born blind," I could tell she was disappointed with my answer because it wouldn't be great to gossip about that. The bell rang shrilly indicating it was time for lunch. The girl hooked her arm through mine and practically dragged me to the cafeteria.

"Your sitting with us right." It was more of a statement than a question. The large room was filled with students all of them talking or laughing loudly. I put my hand out in front of me until I felt the smooth surface of a lunch table. I could tell their were a lot of people sitting here and it had turned quiet.

"Bella I'd like you to meet…." She said the names of her friends but I had forgotten them just as quickly as she said them. I sat down next to her and prepared for the questions they were going to fire at me.

Though the questions didn't come for Mike was in the middle of a story that had all of them captivated. I guess he's not so bad after all. Someone's elbow collided with my side causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she whispered in my ear.

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she whispered in my ear.

"Who?" I whispered back and felt someone's intense gaze burn into the side of my face.

"Edward Cullen. He's really hot and he's looking at you." Her voice turned sour at the end I realized she likes him, a lot.

"He has reddish brown hair and is tall and has a the most perfect movie star face. He's sitting with his siblings. Emmett is the eldest and he's dating Rosalie the blond and can you believe it they live in the same home." That was quite strange but she continued on.

"Jasper is Rosalie's twin and he is dating Alice who is extremely thin. Their all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, and their very weird."

"Why is he staring at me?" I questioned quietly. I touched my face to see if I could feel anything that wasn't suppose to be on my face. All clear.

"I have no clue," she said insultingly. I shrugged it off. A lot of people were staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Thank you **_**PaperDREAMSABLE **_**and **_**mcc3654 **_**for your kind reviews.**

**I know this is short but the more reviews I get the more I'm inspired to write longer chapters….** **Enjoy! Read and REVIEW!**

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she whispered in my ear.

"Who?" I whispered back and felt someone's intense gaze burn into the side of my face.

"Edward Cullen. He's really hot and he's looking at you." Her voice turned sour at the end I realized she likes him, a lot.

"He has reddish brown hair and is tall and has a the most perfect movie star face. He's sitting with his siblings. Emmett is the eldest and he's dating Rosalie the blond and can you believe it they live in the same home." That was quite strange but she continued on.

"Jasper is Rosalie's twin and he is dating Alice who is extremely thin. Their all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, and their very weird."

"Why is he staring at me?" I questioned quietly. I touched my face to see if I could feel anything that wasn't suppose to be on my face. All clear.

"I have no clue," she said insultingly. I shrugged it off. A lot of people were staring at me.

'_You know stalking is illegal in America,' _Embry snickered.

'_Jacob you can't cross the border line,' _Sam ordered.

'_Not in wolf form but I can in human form.'_

'_No way too dangerous,' _I felt Sam's irritation build.

'_Sam she's going to school with those damn bloodsuckers.' _I challenged.

'_Go to school Jacob and after school you may go to Charlie's and check on her.' _Sam commanded in his alpha voice and my shoulders slumped from the wait of it.

Bella's POV

"We're home honey," I heard Charlie grumble as he turned off the loud engine. I must've fallen asleep during the drive home. Last night I spent crying over the fact that I'm here in Forks.

"Okay," I said as I felt for the seatbelt and got out the door.

"Damn it." I spat as I stumbled towards the house.

"Where's your cane?" Charlie asked.

"I think I left it at school." Suddenly I heard the voice that sent a smile to my lips.

Jacob's POV

"May I be of any service?" I questioned overly politely. She turned and smiled at me her brown eyes sparkled. She held her tiny hand out and it became engulfed by mine. Charlie rolled his eyes and headed inside quickly.

A melting of a hot liquid sensation ran through my body. Tiny strands of metal seemed to link us together. It was so strong. It took the breath outta me. I wanted to kiss her.

"Jake it's raining," her perfect little nose wrinkled.

**Review review review review review review review review review review review **


End file.
